Mistakes
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy is young reporter who was failing at grabbing a good story for months when she suddenly meets hot fallen celebrity Natsu Dragneel at a club. When a little flirting to get some inside scoop turns into something more... Lucy gets into things further than she expected. —Natsu&Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**notes:** I actually have a one-shot I gotta upload for a fan since she requested it but I haven't gotten the chance to finish it. I also have many stories to update as well but all I'm managing is to upload new stories... lmao, I promise this will be a short story(maybe?¿) I will also be releasing a Christmas one-shot so look out for that one as well;)  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> y'all should know better. I've been here for three years now.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Lucy, darling, the head editor is looking for you." One of his assistants spoke up as it caught the blonde reporter's attention. "I heard it was about something important." She added making Lucy stop whatever she was doing to swallow thickly. She quickly turned to the direction where his office was and took small heavy strides to his room, her heart racing in her chest.<p>

What if he was requesting her presence to fire her? What if he was going to tell her that her stories are horrible and she had to quit on the spot?

She loved her job. She didn't want to get fired! What did she do so wrong?

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy stood in front of the door of the chief editor's room before giving the wooden a door a soft knock and entering. Once she entered, she noticed her boss was standing right by the window with his back facing her, the male gazing out his large glass windows to stare down at the city below.

"Were you looking for me, sir?"

"Yes, I was. Why don't you have a seat, Lucy?" He spoke as he turned around to look at the jittery blonde. He nudged his head towards the seat in front of his desk as he took a seat, as well. "How's your new paper coming along?"

"It's coming along great, sir. The secrets of how model's lost their baby fat is going to be a success!"

Pressing his lips into a tight line, the head editor made some sort of face as he didn't know how to respond to that. "Lucy... our company, _Sorcery Weekly_, has recently been going down."\

"I'm sorry to hear that," the blonde murmured as the male in front of her nodded in agreement.

"And so, we've been having to let go a lot of people."

"Are you firing me?" Lucy asked with trembling hands as she felt like a lump was swelling up in her throat.

At the question, her boss started to laugh and he shook his head, offering a slight grin. "No, Lucy, dear, I'm not going to fire you," he said making her physically relax. "yet."

"Y—_yet_?"

"Well you see, you haven't gotten a hit story in many months and if that doesn't change by the next issue... I'm going to have to let you go."

Letting out a small gasp, Lucy could only stare as she was at loss of words.

"So, I want you to discard your celebrity baby fat issue and go find something else. Bring in some juicy gossip that'll have me falling out of my chair!" He said excitedly and loudly making Lucy nod and stand up. "Bring home a keeper Lucy! Your deadline is in two months—make it a big one." He said as he dismissed the blonde back to work.

His words left her all flustered and confused as she still felt her heart pounding against her rib cage. She needed to find an interesting story fast or she was going to get fired.

—**X**—

Sitting at her home after a long and stressful day at work, Lucy finally got the chance to cool off and clear her mind. She discarded her entire story about celebrity baby fat but since that story was gone, she didn't know what to write about. She honestly was conflicted and she knew if she couldn't find something to write about, she'll be jobless in matter of time.

But what could be an interesting story that could actually bring her boss falling off his chair?

And at that moment, her phone started to ring making her snap out of his thoughts and look at the caller ID.

"Hello? Cana? What's up?" She picked up immediately as soon as she recognized it to be one of her best friends.

_"Lucy, can you believe it?! They fired me from my job!"_ Her best friend cried out from the other end making her gasp. "_And all because I showed up to work a little late, drunk! This is stupid!"_

Letting out a sigh, the blonde could only roll her eyes. "Cana... you do know you work as a waitress at a family restaurant... right?"

_"So what?! I bet half of the kids that show up are probably drunken mistakes!"_

"I can see why they decided to fire you," the editor said making her friend click her tongue from the other side of the phone.

_ "Whatever, you want to go out tonight? I got nothing better to do and I wanna burn off some steam!"_

"Eh... I don't know," Lucy murmured softly as she eyed her wall clock. "I kinda have to think of something to write about or I'll get fired, too."

_ "It'll be better if you go out, then! A shit ton of stuff happens in clubs and during the night! So let's go!"_

Groaning, Lucy started to stand up. "Fine. Where to?"

_ "I'll meet you at Fairy Tail." _

—**X**—

With people drinking and the air hot and humid, Lucy was pushed into the world of where many people got drunk and crazy off a little alcohol. She and her best friend, Cana, both came to the night-club very often and to put it out, the blonde was kind of enjoying herself at the moment. She was glad she came since she was stressing over a new article which got her in tears trying to figure a new one.

"Now, what am I going to do? I need to find a new job!" The brunette whined as the two stood around with cups of alcohol in their hands. "Help me find one, Lucy!"

"I'm too busy trying to keep _my_ job, Cana!" She screamed over the music. "Help _me_ instead!"

"Why don't you write about how restaurants these days have shit owners?!"

"It is your fault for getting fired, I'm not going to write about that!" She cried out as the two swayed with the music and the people around them.

With curious and wandering eyes, Lucy looked for something interesting to write about when suddenly, her eyes caught something and she was push back into reality.

"Is that... is that Natsu Dragneel?"

"The famous actor?!" Cana shouted in pure surprise and excitement, turning around in a full circle to catch a glimpse. "Oh my god, it _is_ him! What is he doing all the way here?!"

"I don't know but I'll tell you one thing," Lucy took a quick swing of her drink. "he is better looking in person."

"Go talk to him, girl! Didn't you have the _biggest_ crush on him back in high school?!"

"Yeah, but that was years ago when he was in that new movie—his career dropped after he had that break-up with his girlfriend, remember?" She said as her eyes never left the pink-haired actor who was loitering around the bar by himself. "I don't think he'll even want to talk to me."

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, the drunken brunette grabbed her friend by the shoulder and spun her around to face her, the blonde blinking in sheer surprise.

"You said you needed a new story to write about, didn't you?"

"Yeah—"

"This is your chance to get to know that hunk over there _and_ get a juicy story for your job! You're missing a huge opportunity right now!" She shouted right at her blonde best friend making Lucy open her mouth to refuse but she pushed her even harder. "If you want to become jobless and get fired from your dream job, I suggest you ignore him but if you care about your job, you better go talk to him before another honey does!"

"Cana, I'm a news reporter. Celebrities hate news reporters!"

"Then don't tell him that you are one! Hurry, go and find something juicy!" The woman gave her a quick push leaving Lucy stumbling and running into several people. She scowled and cursed her friend out under her breath as she approached the said actor slowly and cautiously, not wanting to scare him off.

Once she approached him, she noticed that he was even more good-looking up close leaving her heart racing in her chest.

What could she say? She only had one chance with this and if she screws up, she was going to leave a horrible impression on this guy _and_ it'll leave her with no juicy story to keep her job.

Clearing her throat, Lucy approached the male and leaned in near his ear. "Uh, can I buy you a drink?"

With the simple question, the rosy-haired actor spun around in his spot and his eyes landed on the flustered blonde. He was quiet for a moment as his eyes racked up and down her figure before a smile spread across his lips and he shifted until his entire body was pointing in her direction.

"Actually, I would love a drink."

"What would you like?"

"Depends if you're trying to get me drunk or really drunk." He said, a small smile dancing on his lips making her smile in return. "So which is it?"

"What if I was telling you I was trying to get you really drunk," the blonde flirted right back, a tint of pink on her cheeks. "what would you do?"

Subconsciously, he took a step closer towards her and smirked. "Then I would say, I would try and get you really drunk, too."

"Are you a good drinker?"

"Baby, I'm the best drinker out there,"

"I have a friend who can make you eat those words," her eyes flashed to the area where she left Cana as she looked right back at the smiling actor. "but, I bet I'm a better drinker than you are."

"We'll see about that... hey, can we get two shots of tequila over here?" Natsu snapped towards the bartender making him quickly arrange two shots of the alcohol before presenting it to the couple. "Let's see who'll turn out the best in the end." He handed the second shot to the blonde in front of him as Lucy looked down at the clear liquid before looking back up at the gorgeous actor. "Yeah?"

"You're on," she smirked before she down drowning down the shot with him.

—**X**—

"So, what do you do for a living, Lucy?" The slightly drunken male asked as the two sat in the back where the music was less loud and the people were less hot and sweaty. "You like, write books or something? Maybe make movies like me?" He guessed making Lucy giggle and shake her head as she sipped on her drink through a small straw.

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," she pouted, the alcohol rushing through her veins. "so, I'm not going to tell you."

"Awe, c'mon, you _have_ to tell me! I told you my job!"

"Almost everyone knows your job, Natsu," the blonde giggled as she watched how the male's hand progressively got closer and closer to hers that was resting on the table. "you're a celebrity."

"Just tell me, I promise I won't freak. I'll always be your friend."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Drowning her cup full of brandy, Lucy let out a gasp of relief before she hiccuped and giggled cutely. "I'm actually a news reporter for, _Sorcery Weekly._" She revealed making Natsu stare at her in surprise. The drunken female quickly caught the look he was giving her and frowned, the pool of worry washing over her. "Oh-no, you're mad."

"I'm not mad," he reassured her. "I'm just surprised. You're... you're not here to write shit about me, are you?" His hand started to move away from hers making her quickly shake her head and frown.

"No, I promise I'm not! I truly... wanted to get to know you when I saw you at the bar. I promised." She said as she reached forward and grabbed his large warm hands in her small cold ones. "Please don't walk away from me."

Giving her a hard stare for a moment, Natsu decided he couldn't stay away and just gave into her, quickly drowning his drink before he grabbed her and pulled her up. "You want to dance? I actually have some cool dance moves to show you," he smirked as Lucy stared up at him. "it's better than my drinking, I promise you." He offered making a smile crack on her face.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Let's go!' She was quick to drag him to the dance floor where the two got hot and close.

The rest of the night became a hot blur.

* * *

><p>With the sun shining down brightly on the face of the blonde, Lucy was quick to wake up as she rolled out of bed and walk into her bathroom to pee. Her head was throbbing and her throat was super dry as she felt sick to her toes.<p>

Just how much did she actually drink last night?

When she was done using the bathroom, she walked out to suddenly feel the cold air nipping at her skin. And at that moment, that was when she realized she was naked and this wasn't actually her room.

"Holy—" the blonde spoke up as she quickly covered her most vital parts as she looked around the room with large eyes. "don't tell me—"she gasped as she suddenly started to remember what happened last night bits by bits. She then noticed something on the desk by the wall adjacent to the bed making her slowly approach her, her mind swirling with crazy thoughts.

Once she approached the desk and picked up the piece of paper, Lucy felt her heart stop as she read the bold parts on the piece of paper.

"Signed by Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia... the two are bound by _marriage?_! What?! I'm married to Natsu Dragneel?!"

* * *

><p><strong>notes:<strong>i got this idea off my phone and tbh i love the plot.  
><strong>notes2: <strong>before you guys start bitching at me for uploading new irrelevant stories rather than uploading my already uncompleted ones, tell me how much i care.  
><strong>notes3: <strong>its almost winter break and christmas—who is excited for the holidays?! i'm also going to be releasing a new holiday one-shot!  
><strong>notes4: <strong>leave me a review if you think i should continue this or completely trash it


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, Lucy swore she just made the biggest mistake of her life. First of all, she went off and slept with one of the biggest celebrities that was known to man-kind, and then she gets pissed drunk and marries the guy? What was wrong with her?! How could she let this happen?! She normally didn't drink that much or do such reckless things like this but how did this happen? Why did she end up _sleeping _and_ marrying_ Natsu Dragneel?

What would her mother say? She would kill her!

"Oh my god—what am I going to do?!" Lucy cried out by herself as she look around nervously. "How am I going to get out of this now? And what about Natsu?" She then realized that she was freaking out by herself. "Speaking of Natsu..." she narrowed her eyes to the ground as she looked over to the king sized bed where the said male was sound asleep.

He seemed so careless and peaceful which made her angrier, the blonde stomping over to where he was to grab the pillow beside him and beat him with it.

He immediately woke up, crying out in surprise and confusion.

"W—what the—?!"

"This is your _fault_!" She screamed making him grab the pillow and yank it away, the look of bewilderment plastered on his face.

"What the fuck?!"

"Don't use that kind of language with me!" She scolded as she grabbed the pillow from him again to cover her naked body. "You have explaining to do!"

"Explaining? What the hell are you talking about and why the hell are you naked? What are you even doing here? What's going on—?" He started to say until he realized where he was and what the situation was. He immediately sat up, making Lucy jump in her spot. "Don't tell me... did you and I... did we—?"

"Yes, we did! But there's more to it than just sleeping with me," she pulled the piece of paper put to shove it in the face of the celebrity. "we're married!"

Widening his eyes and making a face of confusion, Natsu snatched the piece of paper away from the female and read the headline of it. Once he was done, his entire face went sheet pale and he was as still as a statue.

"What are we going to do?! We're married!"

"What even happened last night?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"Wait," the rosy-haired male spoke as he looked in her direction. "I remember you telling me you're a news reporter... don't tell me you—"

"What?!" Lucy cried out. "Are you _serious_ right now?!"

"You never know!"

"I can't _believe_ you! I would never swoop that low to get some inside scoop! Regardless, I wouldn't marry somebody just like that!" She shouted in anger and offense as she started to hit the actor with her pillow making him guard himself and snatch it away once more. "Give me that back! I'm not done hitting you, jerk!"

"Hell if I am!" He shouted right back, standing up to make her squeal and turn away.

"Put some clothes on!"

"You don't even have clothes on!"

Realizing she was butt-naked in front of a guy, Lucy shrieked and grabbed the sheets from the bed, trying to wrap herself like a burrito.

With her face furrowed and blazing red, the blonde looked at the well sculptured butt and back of the fallen star.

She never said he wasn't hot.

"W—what are we going to do? Can we go and break off this marriage saying it was a drunken mistake?"

"Shut up for a sec," the male waved her off as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket that was hanging on his chair. "I'm going to call my lawyer."

Watching the male across the room do what he needed, Lucy just realized how badly her legs were pulsing and how her core was aching. How long has it been since she slept with a guy?

"Crap, it hurts," she hissed under her breath, pressing down on her thighs as Natsu turned around to see what she was talking about.

When he realized she was talking about her legs, he smirked.

"Have fun walking today," he said making her lift her head up and shoot him a glare.

"You know, normal guys would apologize."

"Who said I was a normal guy?" He asked before he turned his back to her again. "Yes, hello, Gildarts? Yeah, it's me. Uh, do you think you can meet up with me like as soon as possible? I'm kind of in a pinch." He turned to eye the woman again as he noticed she was wearing his shirt, the material awkwardly hanging from her lips. He couldn't take his eyes off the woman as he heard almost nothing his lawyer said. "Yeah... uh, the same cafe. Uh-huh... Mmm, yeah, okay, see you later."

"What did your lawyer say?" She asked, looking up at his so innocently making swallow thickly. "Is he going to help?"

"Uh, we're gonna go meet him soon so we should get ready..." He eyed her, taking a good look at her. "By the way, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It was the closest thing I could find, sorry, I'll give it back—"

"No, it's fine. It... suits you."

"Are you complimenting me Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy teased making him smirk.

"Can't I compliment the woman I've slept with and the woman is now, is my wife?"

Listening to the things he was saying, Lucy felt her cheeks redden as she looked away, scowling slightly. "H—hey, we are not going to mention this... after all, it was just a mistake."

"Mistake or not, you're still my wife."

"Look at me, I'm living the dream come true," she rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh. "every girl must be jealous that I'm married to the Natsu Dragneel."

"Yeah, but, don't forget, I'm also a fallen celebrity." The rosy-haired male snorted as he sat down right next to the woman, grabbing his cushion to place it on his crotch. "So, you're not going to die or anything." He snickered as he leaned against the headboard, a sigh flying out of his lips. "By the way, don't you have work or anything?"

"Maybe later," she eyed his wall clock. "I have to go to my apartment and change clothes so it doesn't look like I'm wearing the same outfit two days in a row."

"I'll take you home," Natsu offered. "where do you live?"

"Why? So you can stalk me?"

"Can't I know where my wife lives?"

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?" Lucy narrowed her eyes to the space between him as Natsu let out a snicker.

"Of course," he casually wrapped his arms around his head. "I love seeing you all so flustered."

"Are you some kind of sadist or something?"

"Nah," he smirked in her direction, running his hand through his hair in habit. "just love seeing women effected by me." He said smugly making her roll her eyes and hit him with her pillow, swinging her legs over to sit by the edge.

"Tell me where your bathroom is so I can shower and we can quickly head to my apartment."

"Only if we can shower together,"

"In you stupid wet dreams," Lucy flushed red, standing up to cross her arms over her chest. "where is your bathroom?"

"I told you, only if we can shower together."

"Natsu—"

"C'mon wifey," he gave her a knowing look. "let's shower together."

"I swear to god if you call me that one more time I'm going to hurt you."

"Wife—"

Grabbing the closet thing Lucy could find, she threw his phone that was quietly lying on the night stand right at him making him yelp and guard himself.

"Ow! What is wrong with you—?"

"If I manage to flood your bathroom or mess something up, you better not bitch or whine about it." She waved him off before walking away.

It left Natsu sitting there in complete disbelief as he watched the back of the woman disappear somewhere in his flat.

—**X**—

"You've been here before? This is like, my favorite coffee shop." Lucy said as the two entered the small shop that was dedicated to coffee. "How come I've never seen you here before?" She questioned as she and the fallen star entered, Natsu giving a shrug while he looked around the room for his lawyer.

"Guess you never tried hard enough."

"Like I would look for you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He smirked, giving a cocky look. "I'm the best."

"You're so cocky," she rolled his eyes as he snickered.

"But you like that, don't you, Mrs. Dragneel?" He purred against her ear making her flush and nudge him with her elbow, trying to push him away.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"It's because you complete me."

"I am really regretting talking to you..." Lucy let out a sigh as she pressed her palm against her forehead as the male laughed, grabbing her shoulders to guide her.

"There," he pushed her towards a table where a male was sitting. "that's my lawyer."

"He doesn't look like one..."

"Yeah, well, he's one of the best. Hey Gildarts!" He called out making the male look up and Lucy gasp out loud.

"Did you just say Gildarts? As in... _Gildarts Clive?!"_

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Of course I know him! He's—!"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Gildarts spoke in pure surprise as he stood up, eyeing the pink-haired male to the blonde who was also giving him the same look. "Natsu, what are you doing with Lucy?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter's best friend." He said making Natsu's eyes widen and look at Lucy to see if he was kidding but when she nodded, he gawked.

"Okay, uh, let's sit down, first." He gestured them to sit as they pulled the wooden chairs out and sat themselves down in front of the male. "Now, I wanna ask... what are you doing here, Lucy? I know why this idiot is here but you—? I didn't even know you knew Natsu."

"Well, you see..." she sheepishly smiled as she dug inside her purse to pull a piece of paper out. "Last night, Natsu and I made some kind of drunken mistake and we were wondering if you can help?" She asked as she looked down at the paper while Gildarts gave Natsu a look, mouthing if he got a poke at the female. When Natsu smirked and nodded, the two fist bumped as Lucy handed the paper towards the lawyer, totally missing the small exchange between the two.

"Alright, let's see." Gildarts took the piece of paper from her hands as he put his glasses on. "Da da... Hmm... Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia... wait, married?! You two are _married_?!" He almost screamed in shock as the people around looked to see what the chaos was about. "How did this—?!"

"Gildarts, please!" Lucy hushed him as she glanced around nervously. "You're too loud!"

"How did this happen?! How can you be so dumb, Natsu?!"

"What—?!" The male practically shouted right back. "She's part of it, too! She signed it, too!"

"I don't blame her, I blame _you_. You probably said something or did something and ended up getting married!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't look at me, _you're _the lawyer here! You tell me!"

Letting out a deep sigh, Gildarts stated down at the piece of paper. "If the press found out, you would explode—" he started mumbling but stopped when he realized something.

The couple in front of him stared at him in wonder, watching how wide his eyes looked.

"Gildarts—?"

"Lucy, you said you worked for the magazine company, _Sorcery Weekly..._ right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you think... you can write about this? I believe this will bring attention back to Natsu and will bring him back since he is, a fallen star." He looked over at Natsu who looked like he got a great idea. "So, do you think you can?"

"I mean, I can't write about something that concerns my life but I can bring this in and let somebody else write about it."

"That is fine, as long as it still gets published."

"But wait... what about breaking this marriage off?" She flickered her eyes towards Natsu who also gave her a glance, her brown orbs adverting to the male in front of her.

"Well you see," he let out an awkward laugh. "erm, I'm going to have to ask you to, uh, stay married to Natsu for a bit."

"Wait... what?!" Lucy screeched, this time grabbing the attention for herself. "I thought I came here to see how you can get me out of this, not bring me into it even more!"

"I know, I know, let me explain," Gildarts let out a sigh as he pulled his glasses off and flickered his eyes towards Natsu before looking back at his daughter's best friend. "you see, Lucy, our dear Natsu here is a fallen star." He gestured towards Natsu who raised his eyebrows at the male. "And to bring back attention to the male, it's going to be hard. That is why if somebody wrote about the fallen celebrity Natsu Dragneel getting married to regular fan Lucy Heartfillia, it'll bring the attention back. They'll wonder about this and that and the more attention it gets, the more popular he will get."

"Oh, I see what you're saying!" Natsu cried out as the two gave him a look before looking back at one another.

"So, you're saying..." the reported swallowed thickly for a moment. "that I need to stay married to this idiot so he can gain popularity and attention once more?"

"As bad as that sounds... yes."

Opening her mouth to start yelling at the man in front of her, Lucy paused in her movement as she remember what her head editor told her just yesterday.

_"Well you see, you haven't gotten a hit story in many months and if that doesn't change by the next issue... I'm going to have to let you go."_

This was the perfect opportunity to grab that scoop her editor told her to grab. This will bring her back and this will allow her to keep her job she was so upset about that she was thrown into this position. This was God that was giving her the second chance to redeem herself. This was it. She couldn't be angry about it, she was just going to throw herself into a worse position.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Lucy adverted her gaze to the star beside her and back at Gildarts who both seem to wait for her reply.

After a moment of mentally fighting with herself, the blonde let out a groan and pressed her palm against her forehead.

"Fine," she practically hissed out making Natsu sit up straight and his eyes widen. "I'll do it."

"You're the best!" Natsu cried out as he wrapped his arms around the woman and thrust her into his chest making her flush scarlet. "This is perfect!"

"L—let me go!" She squealed as she shoved the rosy-haired actor away. "_Stop _touching me and I'm not doing it for you," she hissed, fixing her hair. "I'm doing it for me."

"Thank you, Lucy." Gildarts smiled at the woman. "This means a lot to us. It'll most likely be a month or two, after then, you can go back to your normal life."

"Alright." The blonde let out a sigh as she took back her marriage license and shoved it in her bag. "Now, I'm going to go to work and inform my boss about this so," she stood up, sticking out her hand. "I'll see you sometime soon, Gildarts."

"Pleasure seeing you, again. Tell Cana to call her daddy because I miss her!" He whined making Lucy smile slightly.

"I will. Thanks for everything." She turned to leave but stopped when Natsu spoke up.

"Aren't you going to say bye to me?" He asked in mock offense as he raised his arms up as if he was expecting a hug. But instead, he only received a glare from the woman who huffed in annoyance.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Is that how you speak to your husband?!"

"I don't care, it's not like you're my real husband anyways. You're more like a mistake."

"Hey!"

"_Actually_," Gildarts interrupted their little quarrel making the couple look over. "Lucy, you and Natsu are actually married. You two are bond by marriage which is said in the piece of paper you two sighed and so he really_ is _your husband. Mistake or not," he said making Natsu give Lucy a smug look who merely rolled her eyes. "which means that I need you, Lucy, to move in with Natsu."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lucy raised her hand up in front of her. "it did not say anywhere that I have to move in with this."

"I'm right here, y'know!" Natsu cried out but got ignored by the two.

"Lucy, what makes a married couple a married couple?" He asked making the her silent and stare. She didn't respond making him continue. "A married couple are ones who do almost everything together. They eat together, they share belongings, they sleep togeyher, and most important of them all, they live together. So, I need_ you,_ Lucy, to move in with your _husband,"_ he gestured towards Natsu who still gave her that smug look. "to make it seem more believable."

"But Gildarts—"

"Lucy," he cut her off. "please."

Annoyed that she lost yet another fight with the male, Lucy clicked her tongue in disapproval and threw Natsu another dirty look before turning around to leave. "I'm leaving." She said before she was gone.

Once the two made sure she was gone, Gildarts looked over at the pink-haired actor and smirked, giving him the thumbs up.

"I am proud of you for grabbing somebody as hot as Lucy. You did well, Natsu."

Natsu could only smirk and give Gildarts yet another, fist bump.

* * *

><p><strong>notes:<strong> yes, my dears, this was inspired by the story: _What happens in Vegas _in my phone app, Episode.

**notes2:** I hope you all had a merry Christmas. who is ready for 2015? two more days till I post my new year one-shot!

**notes3: **leave me a review if you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
